Aimer une inconnue ! Ça c'est la meilleure !
by Yaya-chwan
Summary: Le Prince Ichigo menait une vie tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une rencontre inattendue , rousse et complètement survoltée. ...! Venez suivre ce jeune homme en proie à des sentiments et des situations bien particulières ! Enjoooooyyy
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà pour une mini-fic sur le couple Ichihime qui malheureusement n'est pas assez évoquer sur ce site ! La fic est déjà complète donc je posterais les 2 -3 chapitres rapidement ! Enjoooooyyy! ! ~~~

**Comme d'habitude, il s'était encore enfuis, il n'aimait pas rester coincé dans ce château! Il avait des amis fidèles comme ses amis Rukia ou Renji et même ce bon vieux , lieutenant Madarame, toujours prêt à ce battre! Evidemment son père , le roi Isshin savait out de ses petites escapades quotidiennes mais son bon vieux fou de père m'était ça sur le compte de la chasse.**

**Le prince Ichigo avança encore plus profondémment dans la forêt , il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit c'était tout simplement magnifique . Il y avait un grand chêne , le soleil lui chauffait le corps, il s'y sentait si bien ! Il y avait aussi un lac assez petit , mais assez grand pour y recueillir tout un village. Il entendit quelqu'un chanter, d'un geste rapide , il se cacha derrière les buissons. Il aperçut alors comme un ange sortir de l'eau . Elle était si belle! Ses cheveux auburns et soyeux tombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine et son dos . Ses yeux étaient comparables à deux diamants gris. Il se retourna avant de la voir complétement nue. Son coeur battait la chamade , il aurait dit que dans quelques secondes , il allait exploser. Il sentit son ventre se nouer en une sensation de chaleur apaisante , il voulait se retourner pour apercevoir ce visage , cette personne qui lui faisait tant chambouler son coeur et ressentir de telle sentiments. Mais était-il sûr de ces sentiments? Il fallait qu'il le sache , il se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil. La jeune fille d'à peu près son âge , se tenait appuyer contre le tronc du chêne ,elle s'était r'habiller . Il sursauta lorsqu'elle pris la parole :**

_-_Pff, c'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de fraises! Bien qu'elle soit rare j'en trouvait tout le temps dans les buissons et maintenant y en à plus ! Quand je pense que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé , depuis que ...

**Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car quelques larmes coulèrent sur son les essuya d'un geste furtif puis se contenta de sourire. Elle se leva puis partit laissant un Ichigo complètement à la fois triste et heureux.**

**Heureux car il avait entendue ces quelques paroles, une joie immense s'était emparée de lui . Sa voix était si douce, si belle si réconfortante ! **

**Triste , car le quelques larmes qu'avait verser la jeune inconnue lui avait briser le coeur, il se sentait tellement proche d'elle d'une certaine manière! Ses quelques gouttes d'eau l'avait complétement chambouler! Et si c'était un ... Non, impossible il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois!Et il ne lui avait même pas parlé! Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et il se dirigea vers son château, il était bien décidé à revenir!Et il avait même une idée de cadeau ...**

**Le lendemain, il revint assez tôt puis posa un panier remplis à rabord de fraises au pied du majestueux chêne. C'était quand même le prince , il pouvait bien avoir quelques caprices! Il retourna se cacher derrière les buissons puis il aperçut une silhouette s'avancer , c'était elle .**

-Oh?! Des fraises! Attends deux secondes, pourquoi y aurait-il des fraises alors que je suis la seule à connaître cet endroit? Mouais c'est assez louche... Mais je m'en fous c'est quand même des fraises!**dit -elle en se ruant sur le panier.**

**Elle en mangea une dizaine puis s'arreta:**

-Si ça continue , je vais toutes les manger! Je vais laisser le reste pour les enfants du village! C'est bon je sais! Je vais leur faire un grosse tarte à la fraise! Bien qu'il ne m'apprécies pas , ça se fait pas si je laisse tout ça pour moi!

**Ichigo se surpris à penser qu'au delà de sa beauté extérieure elle avait aussi une beauté intérieur, elle sacrifiait ses propres envies pour des personnes qui d'après elle ne l'aimait pas! Quelle générosité et gentillesse! Elle alla prendre son bain quotidien sous l'oeil en feux d'Ichigo qui se sentit rougir comme une pomme d'amour! (nda: je sais la comparaison ai assez , euh.. spéciale!)**

**Cela faisait depuis hier qu'elle sentait une présence dans la forêt dans les buissons. Hé oui, elle n'était pas aussi naive que certains du village le pensait! Mais elle se disait que a devait certainement être un animal qui avait trop peur de s'approcher d'elle. Mais elle sentait un regard sur elle c'est alors qu'elle enleva ses vetements que cette sensation d'être épier disparue. **

**Les jours passèrent cela faisait une semaine qu'Ichigo était rentrer dans ses bois , dans cette espace maintenant connu de lui seul et de la merveilleuse inconnue, elle faisait naître chez lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouver avant. Il se sentait si heureux si joyeux lorsqu'il l'apercevait! Il l'a regardait dormir paisiblement et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher , il leva sa main puis lui caressa doucement la joue.**

**A ce contact, elle compris que ce n'étais pas un animal mais un véritable humain, en quelques secondes elle se jeta sur lui l'empêchant de bouger car elle ses mains tenait fermement au sol ses poignets . Il était tellement surpris par sa rapidité et sa force qu'il n'eut même pas le temps pour riposter elle était si proche de lui qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur:**

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'espionnes depuis à peu près une semaine ? **dit-elle d'un ton neutre.**

-Hein, de quoi? Non, enfin, si je..**.bredouilla le beau prince.**

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un! Mon intuition ne se trompe jamais!Bon, on va voir si ça marche pour toi...

**Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se pencha vers lui en scrutant ses yeux, il se retenait de ne pas faire de gestes , elle regarda en lui comme pour llire dans son âme. Contre toutes attentes , elle s'écarta de lui. Il se releva et l'a regarda d'un air surpris:**

-Mais, pourquoi tu...?

**-**Je te l'ai déjà dis , j'ai une très grande intuition, peut-être pas L'intution féminine mais une intuition quand même! J'ai pu voir que t'es un type bien et qui ne me veut pas de mal! **dit -elle en souriant.**

**Son sourire éclatant lui fit chaud au coeur et surtout rater des battements à celui-ci.**

-Tu sais , j'ai pas besoin que tu t'expliques , d'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir tu me veux pas de mal!

-Merci, au faite comment tu t'appelles?**dit-il avec les joues anormalement roses.**

-Ah, oui , c'est vrai! Moi, c'est Orihime Inoue! Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si tu veux! Et toi?

-Ah, euh, j-je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo!**répondit celui-ci, mais il se sentit surpris lorsqu'elle ne parut pas honteuse ou génée d'être devant le prince.**

-Ah, je voudrais que-**commença t-il.**

-T'inquiètes, pour moi tu seras Ichigo et c'est tout! J'aime pas juger les gens avant de les cnnaître et surtout pas si on pense déjà les connaître à cause de leurs statuts!

**le coupa-telle.**

**Il lui sourit puis la remercia.**

-Sa serait plutôt à moi de te remercier surtout pour les fraises!

-Oh, tu savais que c'était moi?

-Ben,j'avais quelques doutes qui se sont avérer juste! Encore merci!

-Derien! Ils ont apprécier?

-Oui! Bien qu'ils ne m'acceptent toujours pas , le simple fait que ça leur a plus m'as rendue heureuse!

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien , déjà tu devrais me comprendre , c'est la couleur de mes cheveux et le fait que je vive seule , laisse penser qu'àprès la mort de mon frère je serais en quelque sorte un attrape-malchance!

-Je..

-T'as pas à t'excuser , c'est lui qui m'as sauvé de mes parents! L'un alcoolique, l'autre prostituée! Ils sont morts dans un accident de charettes comme on frère...**(nda: hé oui on est au moyen-âge! Sa existait pas les voitures!)**

-Bref assez parler de mon passé ! Ce qui compte c'est le présent et le futur , ce qui me fait penser à une chose!

**Elle se leva puis Ichigo se leva à son tour :**

-Alors, tu vas devoir suivre certaines règles et répondre à certaines de mes questions!

-Oui, mon capitaine!**dit-il en faisant le salut militaire.**

-Très bien, repos soldat!**dit-elle en se prétant au jeu.**

-Alors, tout d'abord, personne ne connaît l'existence de cette endroit à part toi et moi alors , tout les jours je viendrais et je t'y attendrai mais tu ne devras en aucun cas venir sans moi!

-Oui, chef! Tout ce que vous voudrez chef!

-Bien, ensuite tu ne devras jamis salir cet endroit ni y inviter quelqu'un!

-Bien reçu chef!

-Et enfin, est-tu un à présent un allié ou un ennemi?

-Je suis un allié et qui plus est un ami!

-Très bien! Bon j'y vais à demain sergent!

**Elle partit puis il s'allongea sur l'herbe:**

-C'est sûr maintenant, je suis bel et bien amoureux! C'est la meilleure celle la !

A suivre. ...

Alors ?! Reviewwss ?! Merci de me donner vos avis ça m'aide toujours! !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suiteee ! **

**Des jours, des semaines se sont passées depuis leur rencontre . Tout les jours à la même heure , ils se rejoignaient et discutaient en apprenant des choses sur l'autre . Un jour ils étaient entrain de discuter, reposés dans l'herbe quand Orhime lui dit:**

-Tu sais , Ichigo tu es le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu!

_Meilleur ami?! Alors je ne suis que ça pour elle ? C'est vrai que je ne la connaît que de puis quelques semaines mais elle compte tellement pour moi! Au moins c'est mieux que de n'être que son ami! Même si elle ne me choisit pas j'aurais comme même unegrande place dans son coeur , celle de son confident_ _et meilleur ami_! **pensa Ichigo avant de lui répondre :**

-Toi aussi , Orihime , toi aussi ... **répond-t-il encore un peu dans ses pensées** .

-Bon , c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller !

**Ichigo sortit de sa rêverie** :

-Quoi?! Déjà?!

-Ben , oui! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire moi!

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important?

**Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux essayant de ne pas trop lui réveler ses petites cachoteries, elle lui répondit en faisant un grand sourire mystérieux:**

-Trucs de fille!

**Elle lui fit la bise puis s'en alla .Ichigo cru entendre un "A tout à l'heure " , mais il se disait que son imagination lui jouait des tours.**

**Il s'en alla en courant car son père lui avait dit qu'il devait recevoir une très grande princesse du royaume voisin , encore une de ces rencontres mondaines!**

**Il rentra chez lui (nda: Quand je dis chez lui c'est dans son château...) puis il s'habilla comme un prince s'habillerait . (nda: On va dire qu'il est habillée en costar cravate bien que ça n'est pas du tout de la même époque...)**

**Il alla dans la salle principale du château puis se positionna à côté de son père en attendant cette fameuse princesse.**

**Il entendit des petits coups certainement dû au faite qu'elle devait porter des talons . C'est alors qu'il aperçut une tête rousse passée l'entrée principale** , **il ne la voyait pas bien , mais elle semblait belle**.

_Pas autant qu'Orihime_! **pensa-t-il.**

**Elle portait une robe rouge bustier qui se fendait sur sa cuisse gauche , des escarpins noirs et enfin une ceinture en cuir noir autour de sa belle taille fine.**

**Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus elle ressemb**

**Voyant son étonnement sa meilleure amie lui fit un clin d'oeil rassurant en lui souriant se qui le fit se détendre.**

-Heum, heum, comment vas tu Orihime-chan?

-Oh, très bien Isshin-chan! Et vous comment ça va la santé , le royaume ?

-Sa peut aller ! Et arrête de me tutoyer enfin!

-Désolé , c'est l'habitude!

**Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passsait . Son père et sa meilleure amie se parlait comme de vieilles connaissances!**

-Euh, QUELQU'UN POURRAIT-IL M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE?

-Ben quoi? t'as vu un fantôme? **demandèrent en même temps Isshin et Orihime.**

**Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire** .

-A ce que je vois tu l'as pas oublier celle-là , Orihime-chan!

-Bien sûr que non ! Le nombre de fois que vo- euh , non que tu me l'as dit ça se compte pas sur les doigts!

**Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire devant un Ichigo tout secoué!**

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut bien la faire cette guerre!

-T'as pas tort Orihime-chan, on parle, on parle mais on a une vengeance à préparer et un royaume à récupérer!

-Quoi? Guerre , Vengeance , Royaume à récuperer c'est quoi ce bordel?!**demanda un Ichigo à bout de nerfs.**

**Les deux autres prirent un air sérieux puis Orihime prit la parole:**

**lait étrangement à sa meilleur amie. Les mêmes beaux yeux gris, la même bouche rose assez pulpeuse , son petit nez fin et enfin , chose que personne ne pouvait rater, sa belle poitrine abondante**.

-Hein? Mais que...? **commença Ichigo**.

-Bonsoir, prince Ichigo Kurosaki c'estt un plaisir pour moi, Orihime Inoue , de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer.**Dit Orihime en faisant une petite révérence.(nda: On ne change pas les bonnes attitudes!)**

-Je, euh ... de même. **fint-il par dire** .

**Voyant son étonnement sa meilleure amie lui fit un clin d'oeil rassurant en lui souriant se qui ****le fit se détendre.**

-Heum, heum, comment vas tu Orihime-chan?

-Oh, très bien Isshin-chan! Et vous comment ça va la santé , le royaume ?

-Sa peut aller ! Et arrête de me tutoyer enfin!

-Désolé , c'est l'habitude!

**Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passsait . Son père et sa meilleure amie se parlait comme de vieilles connaissances!**

-Euh, QUELQU'UN POURRAIT-IL M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE?

-Ben quoi? t'as vu un fantôme? **demandèrent en même temps Isshin et Orihime.**

**Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire** .

-A ce que je vois tu l'as pas oublier celle-là , Orihime-chan!

-Bien sûr que non ! Le nombre de fois que vo- euh , non que tu me l'as dit ça se compte pas sur les doigts!

**Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire devant un Ichigo tout secoué!**

-A ce que je vois tu l'as pas oublier celle-là , Orihime-chan!

-Bien sûr que non ! Le nombre de fois que vo- euh , non que tu me l'as dit ça se compte pas sur les doigts!

**Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire devant un Ichigo tout secoué!**

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut bien la faire cette guerre!

-T'as pas tort Orihime-chan, on parle, on parle mais on a une vengeance à préparer et un royaume à récupérer!

-Quoi? Guerre , Vengeance , Royaume à récuperer c'est quoi ce bordel?!**demanda un Ichigo à bout de nerfs.**

**Les deux autres prirent un air sérieux puis Orihime prit la parole:**

-C'est vrai donc, comme tu viens de le voir Ichigo , je suis une princesse .

-C-Comment ça?

-Hé bien , comme tu l'as remarqué moi et Orihime on se connaît depuis longtemps, parce que la mère d'Orihime et son mari le roi et la reine du royaume de Fiore et en ont été les souverains mais encore plus nos meilleurs amis .

-Mais, il n'as pas été comquis par le seigneur noir Aizen?

-Si , ça s'est passée il y a 17 ans , quelques jours après ma naissance , , m-ma mère avait la même intuition que moi , et elle avait sentie que l'on était en danger moi et le royaume alors elle m'as confiée à tes parents qui tout les jours s'occupaient de moi et on engager mon frère pour me surveiller au quotidien.

-C'est pour cela que personne ne savait que tu étais une princesse **...dit Ichigo un peu sous le choc des dernières révélations.**

-Tout à fait , c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré ne pas rendre cette information publique , moi et ta mère , on savait que le seigneur noir Aizen voudrait éliminer Orihime-chan.**Dit Isshin.**

-Oui, et je vous remercie toi et Masaki-chan pour m'avoir aidée et de m'aidée encore aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça ?! **S'étonna Ichigo**.

-Eh, bien moi et ainsi que mes conseillers avons décider de déclarer la guerre à Aizen, pour récupérer l'héritage qui revient de droit à Orihime-chan.

-Evidemment , je vais pas rester la à rien faire! Je vais aussi me battre durant la guerre!

-Mais , t'es idiote tu risques de te faire blesser ou même de mourir! **réprimenda Ichigo**.

**Celui là il ne le sentit pas venir. Elle s'approcha de lui puis lui mis un coup sur la joue , assez fort pour qu'il lui reste une trace rouge. Isshin lui riait au éclats.**

-Aie!

-C'est très gentil de te préoccuper de moi mais ... NE ME TRAITES PLUS JAMAIS D'IDIOTE !

-C'est vrai que Orihime-chan déteste qu'on lui dise ça !

-J-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir...

-Bon, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses!**s'écria Orihime pleine d'entrain!**

** A suivre. ...**

**Je poste vite les chapitres ! La fin viendra bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
